


I don't wanna lose you (Henelope Rain Kiss)

by RenLuthor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Hope’s never been good with feelings. She thought she was better off keeping herself closed off and not getting involved in anything serious. She just wasn’t expecting Penelope to come along and change all that.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	I don't wanna lose you (Henelope Rain Kiss)

Hope has never been good at feelings. She’s spent so many years trying to keep herself in check, fearing that any sign of weakness.

She’s gotten better about it. She’s not as closed off as she used to be. But sometimes it’s hard. Especially when it really matters.

Which is why it’s such a struggle with Penelope. They were never meant to be anything serious. It was just a casual hook up that turned into even more hot and heavy hook ups. But that’s all.

Or at least that’s how it started. She doesn’t know when she started letting Penelope stay over. When she started not being able to sleep without Penelope there. When they got into a routine of having breakfast together. It just happened.

She pushes it aside and tells herself it doesn’t matter. But of course Maya has to notice and but in.

“So I noticed Penelope has left some of her things here,” Maya comments, taking a sip of her drink.

Hope shrugs, “So?”

“So it seems like things are getting serious,” Maya says.

Hope scoffs, “They’re not. It’s just easier for her to have things here when she sleeps over. It’s not big deal.”

“You’ve never let anyone else stay over, let alone keep a toothbrush here.”  
Hope growls, her voice rising as she feels getting angry. “She’s just a good fuck, okay? That’s it.”

It’s silent for a moment, and then Hope hears her dorm door slam closed. Her eyes widen when she picks up on Penelope’s rapid heartbeat and the lingering scent of hurt.

“Shit.”

“Seems like it was serious to someone,” Maya says. “Now are you going to pull your head out of your ass and go after her? Or are you going to let one of the most important people in your life walk out of it?”

Hope runs for the door without a second thought she ran upstairs knowing where Penelope would be. It’s pouring when she gets outside, and she has to shield her eyes to see. She curses herself for not grabbing her shoes as she runs, trying to find Penelope.

“Penelope? Penelope?! Are you out here?”

She keeps looking, until she sees a figure standing near the wall with her back to her. It’s Penelope. Her shoulders are shaking and her head is bowed.

“Penelope?”

Penelope tenses, “What do you want?”

“To talk,” Hope says, taking a careful step towards her.

“I think you said plenty,” Penelope mutters.

Hope sighs, “Penny…”

Penelope turns her head to glare at her. Her hands are curled into fists at her sides. “Don’t call me that.”

“What?”

“Don’t call me that. You don’t have a right to. Not anymore.”

“Penelope come on,” Hope says. “Just talk to me.”

“Why? Are you going to tell me you didn’t mean what you said?”

Hope thinks about it. Is she? If she doesn’t she knows she could lose Penelope. And that’s not something she’s willing to risk. Despite how much Hope tried not to care, she does. She cares for Penelope. And now she’s hurt her.

“Right,” Penelope mutters when Hope doesn’t say anything. She goes to turn away, and Hope panics and grabs her arm. Penelope narrows her eyes. “Let me go, Hope.”

“No,” Hope says, taking a step closer to Penelope. “No. I didn’t mean what I said. I wanted to, but I didn’t mean it.”

“Is that supposed to make it any better?”

“No, but I need you to understand…”

“I understand what you said.”

“You really don’t,” Hope says. “I’ve spent so long not letting myself care about people. I’ve gotten better lately, but I still have my moments. It’s easier to tell myself that I don’t care and that things are casual, than to admit my walls have come down and I’ve… I’ve fallen in love. Because that scares me. It’s not because I don’t want to love you, Penelope. It’s because I don’t want to lose you, or hurt you.”

It’s the first time Hope has admitted that out loud. She never thought she would trust someone enough to talk to them about any of this, but Penelope had always gotten to her more than anyone else ever has.

She feels a hand on her cheek, and lifts her eyes to meet Penelope’s. “You’re not gonna lose me, Hope. You never will be. Because despite how hard you try to shut yourself off, I am going to be there for you.” Her other hand is placed over Hope’s heart, and Hope fights the urge to close her eyes at the intensity of the moment. “You have a good heart, Hope Mikealson. And I love you for it.”

She kisses Hope softly, her fingers stroking Hope’s cheek, as the rain continues to fall around them.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass,” Hope says, resting her forehead against Penelope’s.

“It’s okay,” Penelope tells her. “You can make it up to me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m thinking hot chocolate and cuddling in that nice comfortable bed of yours.”

Hope smiles, “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
